George A. Romero
|image= |caption= |games= Call of Duty: Black Ops |weapon = George A. Romero's Weapon |aka = The Godfather of all Zombies Director }} George A. Romero, the director of the highly acclaimed Dawn of the Dead, is starred as a boss-character in the Zombies map Call of the Dead from the map pack Escalation. He is also referred to as "The Director". Romero was doing research for a World War II movie when he came across Nazi documents pertaining to Element 115.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FO_Z-gu880I George A. Romero being unveiled along with a quick background. Entrance George A. Romero's zombie comes in via a lightning strike in the spawn area next to the Quick Revive machine at the very beginning of the game and walks out of the smoke and sea foam. He appears to spawn right where the Pack-A-Punch machine is. File:George_A._Romero's_entrance.jpg|George's lightning As a zombie Note that the V-R11 or its upgraded version will NOT turn Romero back into a human, only managing to turn him back into his "Calm State". "Calm State" When first appearing, Romero is calmly walking around while groaning as a massive blue aura surrounds him. Sometimes when he is calmed down after attacking, he says in a scared voice "I'm okay, I'm okay", indicateing he can not control these fits of rage. "Berserk State" After being damaged enough, he transforms into his "Berserk State", which has him chasing the players swinging his custom weapon, roaring spontaneously, and distracting the player from the other zombies until he is reverted to his usual state. Romero_Full_Body_Shot.jpg|George Romero full body shot Walking_Romero.jpg|Romero's (left) calm state Captura.PNG|George A. Romero attacking. Custom Weapon His weapon is a spotlight with exposed wires protruding out of the end causing it to glow blue. One of his main attacks is to strike the ground to temporarily disorient players and fill their screens with electricity similar to the effect of the Teleporter, he can also use it to strike the player when close enough, temporarily covering the player's screen with electricity. George Romero Sledgehammer.jpg|George Romero attacking with a Movie Studio Light. Romero Full Body Shot.jpg|George Romero wielding his weapon Romero_Swing_Attack.jpg|Romero's Electrocution effect Achievements *"Quiet on the Set" - Cut the lights off on the Director Gallery George_Romero_Rope.jpg|George Romero using the Zipline. File:GeorgeRomeroZombie.png|Goerge Romero coming out of the water. TrejoEnglundRomero Callofthedead.jpg|Danny Trejo, Robert Englund, and an Un-zombified Romero in Call of the Dead callposter.jpg|George leading a pack of zombies Trivia *If Romero is killed, he will drop a Death Machine and a Random Perk Bottle. *Romero spawns at the first round. *The scene of the trailer where George comes out of the water is a reference to his movie: Land of the Dead, in which the Zombies cross the lake and come out of the water. *In one of the trailers George is seen in his human state this is only available in the intro scene. *The Nuke, and Insta-Kill doesn't affect him. *It doesn't give you any points if you shoot him. *Once you shoot or touch Romero, he will go into a Beserk mode. Running after you until you either fire the V-R11 on him, or let him touch the water to calm down. *Bringing him into the water while he is in "Berserk" mode will set him to "Calm" mode as well as heal any previous damage done to him. References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters